A CIT and Goth Girl Friendship
by I'm a Girl-Baller
Summary: When Heather calls Gwen out, what does Courtney decide to do? And what can he actions lead to? Gwen and Courtney one-shot. T for language.


**Yayy! First* very First* fan fic :) one-shot* bay-bee! :D**

**its a Gwen/Courtney friendship thing, I may Not like Gwen and Duncan as a couple, but Gwen and Courtney as friends? d'awwww! ;) **

**WARNING: There are SWEARS, CUSSES, CURSES, PROFANITY, or whatever you wanna call it! **

**anyways! enjoy! :) and review! haters, you are welcomed. alright; i've rambled on enough! peace out homes!**

**I Do NOT* own Total Drama, if I did, a certain couple ***cough cough*** would still be together. js!**

* * *

*sitting in the mess hall, no cameras rolling*

"AHHH! GWEN, YOU ARE SUCH A PEST!" screeched Heather.

_Man, that girl can scream.. _thought Courtney to herself.

"What, Heather?" said Gwen uncaringly.

"YOU ARE SUCH A WASTE, IDIOT, PAIN,-"

"You know what, Heather?" said Courtney out of nowhere, cutting Heather off.

"What!" Heather stated more as a threat, and less as a question.

"You're a bitch! a B-I-T-C-H! and the biggest bitch I have ever met, laid eyes on, spoken too, or heard of! I don't know what is going on, but I'm sure you've blown it out of proportions just so you can scream like a damn banshee! CUT THAT SHIT OUT! We're trying to relax this one time! I mean, between living in this hell* hole, competing in the stupidest, craziest challenges, and dealing with YOU; I need a break! I mean DAMN!" Courtney said exasperated.

Everyone was shocked, and silent. Even Heather, who had a look of utter shock on her face. They all awaited her response. And when it came, it was just a flat, angry 'UGH' and Heather stormed off to her cabin.

Gwen then turned to Courtney and said, "Gee, Courtney, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Duncan then stepped in, "Yeah, Princess! I thought you wouldn't say dang, let alone bitch, shit, hell, and damn! I mean, Damn!"

Courtney blushed, and simply said, "Well, I couldnt think of anything else to say, I've had it up to here-" she said pointing to the top of her head, "with her bitchyness, I had to put her snobby ass back in its place!"

Everyone was proud of Courtney, she stood up to the Queen-Bee!

Then Duncan, having to ruin his Princess's sudden fame, said, "Had there been cameras recording, I bet wouldn't have said anything, especially any bitches, damns, hells, or shits!"

Courtney, and everyone else's, head whipped around to see Duncan standing, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. Everyone was expecting her to say she would have said something, some where even expecting her to say she would've still swore.

But Courtney said, "Well duh! Of course not, if that footage or audio would've been leaked out or released my chances for student council president would be ruined! And my reputation among my peers and family back home! I would never risk that!"

Everyone looked at her suprised. She replied, "What? I'm not some crazy rebel! I was just tired of it!" After about 15 minutes of silence, everybody left to head back to the cabins.

Suddenly Gwen grabbed Courtney's arm before she left the mess hall. Courtney gasped, then she realized who it was.

"Oh, Hey Gwen. You scared me there for a minute." Courtney said in a friendly way.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But, I just wanted to thank you for standing up to Heather back there." Gwen said.

"Oh, well no problem. But I have one question,"

"Okay, what is it?" Gwen said curiously.

"What was she bitchin- I mean, carrying on about anyways?" Courtney asked.

Gwen chuckled a little bit before answering with "I took her first morning breath. Gwen said with air quotations around morning breath.

"What?" Courtney asked slightly confused.

"Every morning she wakes up first so she can be the first to shower, and she always takes the first deep breath every morning so its pure, haha, and this morning I woke up first to get a drink of water, and I took a deep breath and woke her up, and she just kinda snapped." Gwen answered her.

Courtney looked shocked, then giggled. "That, is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Courtney said laughing lightly.

Gwen smiled, and chuckled a little too and then said "I know right?"

"And too think I wasted my breath and almost screwe- I mean ruined, my reputation!" Courtney said while winking at Gwen.

"Ya know, Courtney, you can swear and say slang words around me, I won't judge you or anything, and its not like I'll tell anyone" Gwen said smiling.

"Well, I don't really like swearing around people, unless they're my good friends." Courtney replied.

"We could be friends." Gwen said smiling. "I mean, might as well meet some new people and befriend them while we're here at this cruddy camp." Gwen finished.

Courtney, smiled and replied "Okay, great!"

Then she and Gwen walked out of the mess hall, together, laughing and having a genuine good time.

* * *

*back in the cabin area*

"Hey Courtney, I know we're on different teams, but you wanna hang out?" Gwen asked Courtney.  
"Sure." Courtney replied.

So they went down to the beach and hung out for a bit until the faint sound of Trent's guitar was heard. Gwen began to grin and blush a little it. In the middle of Gwen's day dream, Courtney stopped Gwen's train of thought's by asking a nerve-wracking question.

"Gwen, do you like Trent?" she ask innocently.

"..uhh..."

"You do!" Courtney said excitedly.

"Do Not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay, fine.. but you like Duncan!" Gwen said.

Courtney froze. "D-Do N-N-Not!" she stuttered.

"Yeah huh! You're stuttering and blushing like crazy! You so do!" Gwen said in resonse.

"Wha-Whatever. D-Do No-Not." Courtney grumpily replied.

Gwen grinned, and said "Look, If I don't like Trent, You dont like Duncan." Gwen said winking.

Courtney looked confused, and then understood. "Okay, good, cause you so* don't like Trent."

Gwen smiled and said "And You so don't like Duncan!"

Both girls smiled and laughed. They realized it was getting late and both began to make their way to the cabins.

* * *

*almost at the cabins*

"Hey Gwen" Courtney whispered.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"We're on different teams right?" Courtney said.

"Yeah?" Gwen said.

"Well we can't go into camp and act like friends!" Courtney whispered-yelled, to make sure no one heard her, but also Gwen could understand the stress of the situation.

"WHY?" Gwen said confused.

"Our teams might think we're helping the enemy and sharing secrets and vote us off! So we gotta keep our friendship down low!"

"oh, I see your point! Gotcha." Gwen said and smiled.

Courtney smiled too, and after that they devised a plan to hang out without being caught by their teammates. Soon after they finished they said bye and went their separate ways to the cabin area, as not to be seen together. Both girls finally made it. And when they went to go to sleep that night, thought of their new friend and what friendship would come after.

_Maybe this camp isn't so bad. _

And with that both girls went to sleep.

* * *

**AHHH! did you love it? hate it? i'd love to know! :) so reviewww! and leave me some ideas! :) -kristineeeeee!**


End file.
